


some lame mushy shit

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: some girl threatens the peace of kuroken u_u





	some lame mushy shit

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something but didn't want to work on my long ass Naruto fanfic so I churned out a silly stupid oneshot instead hah lmaoskies

Kenma and Kuroo weren’t exactly together. They were always together, but not like that. The line blurred a lot when it came to physical affection, but nothing past a bit of cuddling. It suited them just fine and Kenma saw no reason to push it. If they got together, they did. If they didn’t, then they didn’t.

 

It wasn’t a big deal. Kenma was fine the way they were and Kuroo seemed fine with it too. They walked to school together. They ate lunch together. They practiced together. They walked home together. In their free time they were probably hanging out together, doing homework or playing games or something else. They were always together. Just the two of them. 

 

Until Suzuki Yui. 

 

Up until she came into the picture, Kenma’s only annoyance in life had been Lev and he wasn’t even that much of a nuisance. All of a sudden, this bubbly beauty had thrust herself into his and Kuroo’s paths. They’d walk to school and then all of a sudden Suzuki Yui was there. Lunchtime and Suzuki Yui was walking over to talk to Kuroo. Grueling practices were spent with Suzuki Yui’s cheery voice wafting over, yelling encouragements to their captain. Even after school, Suzuki Yui was there to talk about study groups and the like.

 

Suzuki Yui.

 

Synonymous with obnoxious. 

 

Kenma knew Kuroo was attractive. Kenma was attracted to Kuroo. The tall boy was smart, capable, caring, and endearingly dorky. But Kenma knew that the other parts of Kuroo were also attractive. And that other people were attracted to those parts. Like how tall Kuroo was. And how fit he was. And how handsome his smile was. He knew all of that.

 

There were always girls who liked Kuroo. They came and they went. Most realized that they didn’t have a chance with him and then respectfully backed off and longed from a distance. Kuroo didn’t have time for a girl. He had school, volleyball, and he had Kenma. No girl stayed.

 

Until Suzuki Yui.

 

Honestly, Kenma didn’t even know if Kuroo had ever noticed that there were so many girls who liked him. He always laughed and talked with them lightly, but he never went any farther than that and always seemed genuinely surprised whenever a girl called him aside to confess. Kenma couldn’t count on his fingers how many times a girl had hit on his tall friend without the boy realizing. It had always been funny.

 

Until Suzuki Yui.

 

She was like a gnat. Always there, always a pest. The worst part was that she wasn’t even that bad. She wasn’t overly loud. She was sincere in her affections. She was pretty. She was smart. She was athletic. She liked Kuroo. 

 

Kenma hated her. 

 

“Hey guys! How’re you two doing?” Suzuki bounced towards them as they approached the gate. Kenma fought the intense urge to pinch his face into a sour scowl. He maintained a straight face as Kuroo politely smiled at the brown-haired girl.

 

“Good morning, Suzuki-san,” Kuroo greeted her respectfully. 

 

“Mm, good morning,” Kenma mumbled, head down. It was lucky that everyone was already used to him being a quiet person. Nobody except Kuroo ever expected him to talk more than the bare minimum. 

 

“So, I was making lunch this morning and I realized that, silly me, I had made way too much food!” Suzuki exclaimed, hoisting a bag up. 

 

“Ahaha, I know how that feels,” Kuroo responded. 

 

“Right? So I thought it’d be a waste if nobody ate it and I certainly couldn’t eat all that myself so I thought I’d pack it up for someone else! And who better to eat it than the hungry captain of the volleyball team?” 

 

“Ah, is that for me?” Kuroo asked, pointing at himself. He grinned and bowed his head as he accepted the wrapped box from her. “Thank you.” 

 

“Well, I should head to my class. But I’ll come around at lunch so you can compliment my cooking!” Suzuki winked, actually winked, before flouncing off. 

 

“That was nice of her,” Kuroo commented. Kenma could only nod, biting off any sort of sharp remark.

 

“Mm. I’m off to class,” Kenma muttered before rushing off. 

 

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Kuroo hollered after him. Kenma gave him a short wave so the tall boy wouldn’t yell after him anymore and kept walking. The only comfort was knowing that at least Kuroo was too dense to realize he was being flirted with. 

 

Come lunch time, Kenma was idly sitting at his desk, staring at his lunch. He wasn’t hungry and he didn’t want to eat. In fact, he didn’t want a lunch break at all. He’d much rather just finish school, go to practice, and go home. It was only a couple of minutes before he heard the dreaded footsteps.

 

“I think it’s so nice that you come visit your younger friend for lunch every day,” a feminine voice said as the two approached the open door. Kenma rolled his eyes. Younger friend. As if a year mattered in a friendship as long as theirs. 

 

“I mean, it’s not really a nice thing. He’s my best friend. I want to eat lunch with him every day. And who else will make sure he eats something? Ah, see, look. He hasn’t touched his lunch. Kenma!” Kuroo strode into the room and made a beeline for Kenma. The other second years didn’t even look up, too used to the tall third year barging in whenever he pleased to talk to their classmate.

 

“Ahaha, are you his parent or something?” Suzuki chuckled and Kenma felt it was well within his right to give her a slight glare. Unfortunately, that only seemed to make her giggle more which only heightened how uncomfortable he felt. At this point, the classmates that would normally ignore them were looking. And there was nothing Kenma hated more than other people staring at him. He shifted in his seat before making a decision. He stood up.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Kenma muttered as he passed the two.

 

“Well, maybe we should go back to your classroom or mine. He might not be back for a while. It’s so awkward to wait in a classroom we’re not a part of, right?” Her voice rang out as he rounded the corner. He knew he was running away, but he didn’t feel any shame. He was uncomfortable, so he left. And if she was going to continue to make him uncomfortable, he wasn’t going to suffer it. And if Kuroo wanted to hang out with her more than him, that was just fine. 

 

The second time it happened was after practice that day. Kuroo and Kenma had washed up and were about to start their route home when, surprise surprise, Suzuki Yui found them.

 

“Hey Kuroo-kun! Ah, and Kozume-kun,” She gave him the barest of nods before going back to fawning over Kuroo. Kenma spitefully kept his mouth shut at his name, not giving her his normal spiel of call-me-kenma. 

 

“Suzuki-san,” Kuroo replied as Kenma did his cursory nod.

 

“It’s so cold, isn’t it? I was thinking about going to the store down the road for some warm snacks. Join me!” Suzuki brightly suggested, still only staring at Kuroo. Kenma shifted his weight and discreetly glanced around him.

 

“Oh, uh. Well, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Kenma?” Kuroo looked down at him with warm eyes and Kenma almost faltered. But he could also feel Suzuki’s gaze, and while it wasn’t unfriendly, he knew she didn’t want him there. It felt uncomfortable. Luckily, he knew that Kai and Yaku were staying later. 

 

“Ah, you two go on ahead. I told Kai and Yaku I’d hang out with them after school,” Kenma blandly said. He didn’t wait for a response and walked off towards his other teammates. He could feel Kuroo’s stare boring into the back of his head.

 

If Kai and Yaku noticed that he was much more sullen and quiet than normal (they did), they kept their mouths shut. 

 

It was a Friday afternoon and after Kenma had parted ways with the other two, he was at a loss. Of course he was just going to go home and hole himself in his room, complete homework, and then spend the rest of the night playing games. Still, it felt off. Normally he had a tall sloth attached to him to keep him company through it all. And now he didn’t. 

 

It was as he was unlocking his door that he felt his phone buzz.

 

**Kuro: hey are u ok?**

 

Kenma pouted against his will. 

 

_ i’m fine  _

 

**Kuro: uhhh are u sure?**

 

_ yes _

 

**Kuro: don’t lie to me**

 

_ what are you, my parent?  _

 

Kenma couldn’t resist the biting text, regretting it even as he sent it. He turned his phone off and bitterly walked into his house. He was so childish. He ran away from his problems and couldn’t even be nice to the person who cared about him. Why should he care that some girl was taking up all of their time? Why should he be bothered that someone was flirting with Kuroo every day? 

 

Kenma stalked off to his room, quickly changing into some pajamas before scooting under his covers. He remained there for only five minutes or so before he heard his front door open and close. His parents weren’t supposed to be home for hours so either it was Kuroo or a burglar. Personally, Kenma hoped for the burglar. 

 

He heard the telltale creak of his own bedroom door open slowly and he pulled his covers over his head. 

 

“Burglar-san?” He weakly tried. Kuroo looked at the bedding lump and chuckled fondly.

 

“That’s me. Here to steal everything away. Or maybe just you,” Kuroo sat on the younger boy’s bed, resting a hand on the suspiciously human-shaped lump. 

 

“That would make you a kidnapper-san,” Kenma pointed out.

 

“Ah, you’re right,” Kuroo amiably said as he moved his hand to pull the cover off Kenma’s face. Kuroo smiled at the sight and then continued on to say, “Well, then maybe I’ll just have to steal your heart.” 

 

“Wouldn’t you be a murderer, then?” Kenma responded after a second, just to be difficult. Kuroo sighed, but he was still smiling. 

 

“I’m sorry about Suzuki. I didn’t realize what was going on.” 

 

“You shouldn’t apologize because I’m immature.” 

 

“You’re not immature. It’s ok to be uncomfortable. I’m sorry I let her push her way so much.” 

 

“Stop apologizing. It’s annoying.” 

 

“Ok. I’m sorry.” 

 

Kenma shot Kuroo a glare. Kuroo’s smile widened. 

 

“Ok. But really, it won’t happen again. No girls again,” Kuroo said.

 

“You don’t have to say something like that. I don’t think it’s possible, actually.” 

 

“I mean, we’ll probably have to talk to a girl at some point in our lives but I meant that no girl is going to disrupt  _ us  _ again.” 

 

“For how long?” Kenma wasn’t sure if he was interpreting the conversation right. He thought he knew where it was headed, anyway. But he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t be like some people and just throw all his feelings on the line. Honestly, he wasn’t a good enough speaker to be able to vocalize the feelings and thoughts that were swirling in his head. It was daunting enough to even keep the conversation going. He could only do his best, and this was it.

 

“Forever?” Kuroo joked, quirking his mouth into a half smile as he raised an eyebrow. He was teasing, but Kenma could hear the underlying question underneath it. Kuroo was as nervous as he was.

 

“Kuro, you know I’m not as brave as you,” Kenma pleaded. Kuroo nodded and took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders and set his mouth in a firm line as he earnestly stared into Kenma’s eyes. 

 

“Kenma. Kozume. I love you. And I had a plan for asking you out but then I was afraid that I was losing you. But I love you. And I always have. And will. And I already knew that we were meant to be together. And this is really embarrassing.” 

 

Kuroo’s face was flushed red and he was biting his lip and Kenma finally let himself relax.

 

“Dork Tetsurou. I love you too.” 

 

And then Kenma summoned all the courage he could muster and pulled Kuroo down for a kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> rip suzuki i'm sorry i created u to be shafted this way let's just say that she got a rlly hot boyfriend or girlfriend after being rejected
> 
> also follow and talk to me on tumblr: https://eevaeon.tumblr.com/


End file.
